


That Is How You Do It

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See? Kabedon is hard. It is hard!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Is How You Do It

Aiba and Nino giggled like crazy while walking down the hallway. They were a little bit tipsy and undeniably loud.

“It was hard, really!” Aiba exclaimed. His throaty chuckle was music to Nino’s ear, “She was like- _The moment is gone already_!”

Nino laughed while unlocking the door to his apartment. They entered together, stopping at the genkan.  
“Wait, I’ll snatch the manga,” Nino kicked his shoes off and dashed inside. He came back a moment after with the latest edition on his hand, “Here you go.”

“Ah, thanks,” Aiba shoved the manga to his jacket pocket, “Ja, see you tomorrow?”

“Uhn, see you tomorrow,” actually, it was such a pity to say goodbye now. Nino felt kind of reluctant to see Aiba go, but it was just unnatural to ask Aiba to stay.

Aiba went to the door. Then, he stopped like he forgot something. His body slightly turned back to Nino, “Uh-”

“Hm?”

“Ah, no,” Aiba resumed his walk to reach the door. Just before he grabbed the handle, he stopped again. His body was twitching like he was unsure of what to do, then he turned back to Nino completely.

“What-” Nino’s word was cut short because suddenly he was cornered to the wall. Aiba’s hand landed right beside his face with a loud thud and Aiba’s eyes pierced right through his.

Nino’s heart and brain agreed to stop functioning at the same time.

“Don’t you want me to stray?” Aiba uttered.

Silence filled the room. Nino was still trying to comprehend what was happening and the question had just made it more bizarre.

_Huh, what?_

“Stay! Stay- I mean ‘stay’ not ‘stray’!” Aiba burst into laughter but his face was evidently red, indicating that he was genuinely failed in doing what he tried to do. He stepped back a few steps, laughter still pouring out freely, “See? Kabedon is hard. It is hard!”

Nino was still gaping. His back was still pressing to the cold wall.

“Well then, I’m leaving,” Aiba snickered and headed to the door.

Aiba was just about to turn the handle when a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around pretty roughly. His body was pushed against the wooden door and the next thing he knew, Nino’s face was just a few centimeters away from his.

Nino was pretty much looking up due to the height difference, but his gaze succeeded to hypnotize Aiba nonetheless. The two chocolates orbs looked shining from this angle and they were so close that Aiba could feel Nino’s steady breathing on his skin.

Aiba swore he could only hear his own heartbeat for it was so freaking loud.

“Stay,” Nino said. His voice was low, husky, and intense, it sent shiver down to Aiba’s spine.

Aiba felt his whole being turned into jelly. He wanted to respond but his body didn’t want to cooperate.

“Stay, Masaki,” Nino repeated. Then he leaned in, closing the gap between his and Aiba’s lips. The first touch was soft and gentle, but it grew rapidly in need and desire.

When Aiba thought he’s already lost in paradise, Nino broke the kiss and smiled softly to him. It was the kind of smile that wasn’t bratty or teasing; just barely there but captivating nonetheless. The kind of smile that unleashed Nino’s charm to its fullest. Nino circled his thumb on the corner of Aiba’s lips, mellowing the pace down even though their breathings were nothing but mellow, calming down the situation even though his eyes were already dark with desire.

It was as if Nino was giving Aiba the time to determine what he wanted, and Aiba knew what he wanted immediately.

He wanted Nino.

He craved for Nino.

They were still pretty much panting when Aiba grabbed Nino’s neck and pulled the younger for a more heated kiss. He prodded his tongue inside Nino’s mouth and it was their cue to let all hell break loose. Fierce battle of tongues were engaged. Moans and grunts were extracted from the two idols and they didn’t really care if people from outside could hear them.

Nino pressed his crotch to Aiba’s and began to move his hips. He rubbed their half-hard members together in a sinful way and worked his hands on Aiba’s shirt.

Aiba turned their position and trapped Nino between his heated body and the door. Soon, shirts were discarded and belts were unbuckled. None of them knew who undid whose for they were too preoccupied with sucking and biting each other’s lips.

“Nnnnngh!” a deep voice flew from Nino’s throat when Aiba moved down and bit his tender neck repeatedly. The friction of their hips were unrelenting and they were already rock hard by then.

Aiba moved even lower and released Nino from his pants and underwear. He pumped Nino’s rod several times and Nino shouted in pleasure.

“C’mere,” Nino mumbled and pulled Aiba to stand up again. He tugged on Aiba’s wrist, holding two of Aiba’s long fingers and plunged them to his mouth, sucking and licking it eagerly.

Aiba knew what Nino was up to immediately. He licked Nino’s earlobe before asking, “Is it okay?”

Nino nodded without even thinking.

Aiba continued to tease Nino’s ear while letting Nino to lick his fingers some more. Nino writhed for it was his sensitive spot and he yelped loudly when Aiba’s free hand tweaked his nipple.

After some minutes that made them felt like exploding, Nino released Aiba’s fingers with a string of saliva attached to it. He whispered in between his ragged breaths,

“Do me.”

Aiba grunted with peaked arousal. He hoisted one of Nino’s leg to his arm to gain better access to Nino’s hole and started to circle his saliva-covered finger on it.

Nino’s moan was heard until the hallway when the first digit intruded him.

“Relax, Nino,” Aiba said to Nino’s neck. He waited until Nino’s wall stopped clenching so hard and began to push his finger further.

Nino clawed to Aiba’s bare back. There would be visible scratches there on the next day but they couldn’t care less about it right then.

Aiba worked the second digit and scissored Nino thoroughly. Nino closed his eyes and jerked his head repeatedly until his head made a loud thud on its contact with the door. When he felt that he’s already on the edge, he gripped Aiba’s wrist and pulled the fingers out of him.

“It will hurt,” Aiba still had the brain to warn Nino. The smaller just nodded to that and Aiba proceeded. Aiba put both of Nino’s arms on his shoulders and whispered, “Up,” before hoisting Nino’s entire body up on his strong arms.

Nino circled his arms around Aiba’s neck and his legs around Aiba’s waist. He leaned back to the door for more support.

“Coming in,” Aiba said before aligning Nino’s entrance with his manhood. When Nino felt the blunt tip, he lowered himself to let the staff to sink inside him.

The lack of preparation made Nino scream and Aiba had to kiss him to muffle the sound that was emitted.

There were still some tears rolling down Nino’s cheeks due to the pain when he started to move up and down along Aiba’s shaft. Soon, the pain subsided and only heavenly pleasure was left. Nino bounced up and down rapidly while Aiba was pistoning his member in and out Nino’s hole, chasing for their orgasms, making the door to rattle noisily.

Aiba grunted and moaned, trying his best to support Nino’s weight even though the pleasure started to turn his entire being into jelly once again. The gravity had made every thrust went so deep and hard. And soon, he felt that he was so damn close to his release.

“C- coming!” Nino shouted even though his member was untouched. The friction that was made between his stomach and Aiba’s was enough to make him lose his all.

“Me too,” Aiba grunted and he picked up the pace. Again.

It was so fantastic when Aiba finally came. He was buried so deep inside Nino and he felt his hot semen coming back to the entrance immediately due to their angle and gravity. A second after, Nino came too, spreading his cum all over their pressed body.

It took some minutes until they came back from post orgasm bliss. Nino fell limp to Aiba’s neck and Aiba put Nino down slowly. They tried their best to catch their breaths and when they finally did, it still felt so fantastic that they already imagined to do it again. They chuckled, feeling high and sated.

Nino pecked Aiba in a playful fashion and nudged the taller’s nose, “That, Masaki, is how you do it.”  
He pushed Aiba away, picked up his clothes, and walked inside his apartment right after that, leaving Aiba in a dazed state.

Aiba just stood there after Nino disappeared inside the apartment. He recalled that he was about to leave before _that_ happened, and now he wasn’t sure of what to do. Should he leave? Should he not leave? He didn’t know.

Then, Aiba heard Nino’s shout from inside, “Clean yourself before going to the bed. Don’t soil my sheet, I just changed it yesterday!”

Aiba’s smile blossomed when he heard that. He was so happy that his body refused to function. Again.

“I meant it when I told you to stay. You’re staying, right?” Nino’s head emerged from behind the walls.

Aiba grinned and nodded. He marched inside with happiness meter in maximum.

Maybe he could perform a failed kabedon again that night, who knows?


End file.
